fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Death From Above
Chapter 27 Thomas couldn't get out of the way so he ducked to the ground, the lances just barely passing over his head. He spun onto his hands generating some wind power. "Tempest Leg!" He kicked them both in the face as wind surrounded his feet, but the damage was minimal and they managed to recover. "Man what is that?" Thomas asked himself. "I already feel drained and we haven't even been fighting for that long." They began to strike in quick succession, giving Thomas barely any time to dodge. Despite his speed increase from Mercury he still had no time react, they were moving way faster than before. But then he realized, they weren't moving faster, due to his stamina drain he was moving slower. "Palm Tornado!" Thomas made a small tornado in his hand and threw it at the two. "Gabriel's Lance!" Angelo stuck his lance into the tornado dispersing it. Valerie then flew over Angelo and stabbed Thomas in the shoulder, black magic seeped out of the wound as she forced him to the ground. Blood oozed from the wound as Thomas's face contorted with pain. "Looks like you're about to die," said Valerie. The wound sapped what little stamina Thomas had left. He could barely move. Valerie removed her spear from Thomas's shoulder and aimed it at his heart. "Wait darling," interjected Angelo. "Let's do it together." Angelo pointed his lance at Thomas's chest as well. "3... 2... 1...!" They brought their lances down. Thomas had no way to dodge. He was out of stamina, he couldn't possibly dodge it. But when the points of their lances were one inch away from his chest, he reacted. A great amount of wind and flames blew outward from his body, blowing away the Angel Duo before their weapons could make contact. "What was that?" asked Valerie. "I don't know?" replied Angelo. They both looked at Thomas, him on his feet now, flames poring off of his body. "I haven't gotten the chance to test this out yet," said Thomas. "Mercury Blaze Combo." "What is this?" questioned Angelo "I thought Familiar Empowerment only allowed for the user to activate one familiar at a time." "Actually that's a misconception. Scorch Kick!" Before they had time to react Thomas had already kicked both his adversaries in the gut with blazing feet, his fire strikes even more powerful from the wind of Mercury. The two flew backwards, the armor they were wearing breaking into pieces. "I'll finish this in one blow!" Thomas jumped high in the air and began spinning at high speeds. The fire he produced was augmented even further by the wind from Mercury. He was surrounded in a giant cocoon of fire. "Scorching Spiral: Meteor!" Thomas rocketed at the two of them. He was so fast not even Jason would've been able to stop him. The attack made contact, grievously burning Angelo and Valerie. They fell to the ground, defeated. "Valerie," mumbled Angelo. "Did we lose?" "It would seem so," Valerie replied weakly. "He conquered our love." "I see," said Angelo. "I guess I'll see you above then." Angelo and Valerie took each other's hands, and died. Thomas deactivated his magic and began to walk to the exit. Suddenly he stopped and coughed up blood. The damage they had done, and energy exhausted from him combining two familiar's was beginning to take its tole. His vision went blurry. "Well at least I took out two of em for ya," he said. He then passed out onto the ground.